Hero
by O2
Summary: Don't own DBZ. Own midnight haired girl. Don't own 'Hero' from 'Spider-man' album. Okay, just a song fic I think you'll like. Took me a half hour to write, you not very long to read. R&R please, ENJOY!


So they stood, each one knowing their future. Knowing they would soon not breathe, not live, never feel again. For some, remorse, guilt, pain, sorrow, these emotions expressing how they felt towards those things that wouldn't have brought these before. For some, whatever they felt, wasn't shown, they stood stiff, blank, non-caring, statues. But these statues protected them; kept them from going down in a heap, pile, crumble of emotions.  

Out of eight figures, that stood on this lonesome cliff, three stood out. Maybe it was their outfits, which were metallic armor, curving everything they protected. The glints of silver, purple, and black that shone like a beacon. Maybe it was the air of confidence, a hope that would not fade. Each had stoned looks, knowing, but determined, maybe to change this new outlook? 

"What do we do now?"

It was desperate sounding, helpless, come from one of the five. The warrior dressed in an orange gi, who'd saved this world many a times, could only ask this question in a whisper. A look of defeat carved his childish face. His innocents that had so many times fueled his power, was gone, looking never to return. 

A figure shifted, his flaming hair waving slightly as a cool breeze flowed through. The prince himself had sadness in his eyes.

"If there's one thing I never understood about humans, it was why they asked for answers they already knew."

His voice was hushed, still firm, but lacked its usually roughness. 

"I guess you'll never know."

The choked voice belonged to the scared face of a warrior. It lacked the sarcasm that was intended, and the person it was intended for kept silent. 

Another figure, the smallest there, dug his right foot into the soft dirt. Tears trailing from his eyes. The last tear suddenly fell, and anger scrunched up his features. He bellowed out an angered, defeated, helpless scream as he kicked his foot into the ground. Causing a small crater. 

No one did anything, for they all felt like repeating the action themselves. 

"Worst part is, we can't do anything."

A defeated smirk crossed the features of the tallest, and greenest among them. He was one of two, that stood like stone, resembling, in a way, that mountains that painted the scenery behind them. The sun was setting, casting shadows and colors on everything. 

The female of the other three figures, walked to the edge of a cliff. Her silver armor was intimidating, her midnight hair complementing brown black eyes, the shape of almonds. But maybe the most menacing thing about her, was the nine-foot staff, with its crystals and unknown shapes that towered over them, and saw to eye with the green one. 

The other two of the three, the two males, snapped their heads from the ground, each with sadness not missing from their hansom features. One, cladded in the purple armor, with lavender hair bringing attention to ice blue eyes, only looked down again. While the other, whose black spiking hair and black eyes that were capable of much, swallowed hard and clenched his fists. 

The female's chest rose, her mouth opened, and a voice that was firm, strong, but gentle, flowed from her lungs. 

_I'm so high_

_I can hear heaven_

_I'm so high_

_I can hear heaven_

The notes were in whispers, almost as if she were breathing the words. The attention of all seven males were brought to her. 

_Oh but heaven_

_No heaven_

_Don't please me_

She paused for a few moments, watching a faint explosion in far off in the distance. The whispering continued.

_And they say that a hero can save us _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the heroes _

_Watch as we all fly away_

The sun continued to set, for what seemed to be the last time. Her voice became louder, hearable and now carrying a tune. 

_Someone told me _

_Love will not save us_

_But how can that be _

_Look what love gave us_

Her head moved till her neck was craned all the way back. She swallowed, her eyes not moving from the stars that had started to appear. 

_A world full of killing_

_And blood spilling _

_That world never came_

She brought her head back to a straight position. It slowly went from side to side; dread suddenly replacing her aurora. 

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand hero and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of heroes _

_Watch as we all fly away_

Her voice echoed as it got louder with the chorus. The staff that was balanced in her right hand started to glow green, becoming even more visible as the night sky took over the sun's paintings. Her voice took on a harmony. 

_Now that the world isn't ending _

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_Is the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

The thing lifted up into the sky, and with a flash of white light, was gone, shooting into the stars. 

A voice suddenly picked up, as the orange gi'd fighter stepped forward, laying a hand on the female's left shoulder. He carried the tune, slightly off. 

_And they say that a hero can save us _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of heroes _

_Watch as we all fly away_

She turned her head around, admiration in her eyes. A smirk, one not based on the emotions of defeat and those without hope, curved her full lips.

The warrior's eyes suddenly burned with hope. 

Her voice became soft, loud enough for the echoes of the mountains to pick up. 

And they're watching us 

A deep voice, in that of a sentence, spoke. 

Watching us 

Another voice came, this one deep as well, but gaining ignorance, spoke in a sentence.

As we all fly away 

Her voice continued. 

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us _

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us _

_They're watching us_

She paused, hope coming to her tone. It was a spoken sung verse. 

As we all fly away 


End file.
